Without the Snow
by aireborne
Summary: Bunnymund has been sent to see why it hasn't snowed yet that winter, and is surprised by what he finds.
1. Chapter 1

hope you enjoy! sorry that i didn't update my other fic, i just had this one milling around in my head and had to get it out before i lost it. i promise to update it soon though! please review!

* * *

It had been raining all day, certainly a bad hair day for the Pooka, but he didn't mind. After all, knowing the wind spirit, it could be much worse. But that is why he was here. Trudging through the mud, decaying leaves around his feet, looking for the pond that had birthed said winter spitit. It was nearly Christmas, and it hadn't snowed nearly as much as it should. North and the other guardians were growing worried, so they had sent him to check up on Jack, being too busy to go themselves.

Eventually, Bunnymund came to the clearing with the large pond that was usually frozen over by this time of the year, but yet Jack was no were to be found. Bunnymund walked down to the edge of the water, and watched his reflection as the water lapped up lazily around his feet. Even the water wasn't that chilled. Just as he bent down for a drink, a cool wind blew across his back.

He spun around, and there Jack was. His feet were completely covered in mud; even his hoodie was splattered with it. His hair was messier than usual, but his smile was broad, and lifted Bunnymund's heart, despite himself.

"Come on ya old kangaroo!" he called, splashing from puddle to muddy puddle, purposely spraying him with mud, and Bunnymund tried not to smile.

"Now wait just a second Jack, we gotta talk," he tried to call after, but Jack didn't seem to hear him.

"Jack, Jack! Listen! Where's the snow? It's almost Christmas and it hasn't truly snowed anywhere!"

Jack's shoulders stiffened, and he stopped splashing, his back towards the Pooka. If it weren't for his amazing hearing, he wouldn't have heard the winter spirit whisper, "I know."

Jack turned around, and for the first time Bunnymund saw the bags under his eyes, his once pale cheeks had a rosy tinge to them, and how thin he looked. "I can't do it," he said, even quieter than before, and crumpled into the mud.

In one giant bound Bunnymund was at his side, and caught him before he fell face-first into the puddle. His eyes were closed and his breathing shallow. Bunnymund had to act, and had to act soon, but he didn't know what to do. He was a guardian, and they don't get sick, do they? And he seemed perfectly fine, jumping in the puddles, before Bunnymund had even said anything.

The Pooka gathered up the smaller Guardian in his arms, and opened one of the holes he uses for traveling. North and the others would know what to do; surely they could help if he couldn't. And with that, he disappeared down the hole, hoping it wasn't too late to help Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry it took so long to get this update here. the next one may be up as soon as today, if not then tomorrow. if you havent already, check out my other story called The Missing Guardian.

please review!

* * *

Jack was semi-conscious when they arrived at North's realm. He could remember his traveling through the dizzying tunnels that seemed to only make sense to Bunnymund, and finally arriving at the workshop. He could hardly make sense of anything at the time, his fevered-state causing everything to look hazy and his attention mostly on the agonizing pain he felt.

He lost consciousness again when Bunnymund handed him over to North who jostled him a little too much, the pain in his body swelling up around him and engulfing him into darkness.

When he woke again, it was to a cool washcloth being pressed along his forehead. He tried to make out the figure that was standing next to him, but he was lost into the darkness once more.

The next time he woke, he was in much less pain, and could clearly make out his surroundings. His fever must've broken, because he was covered in a cold sweat. He was alone in a small room, with a bed in one corner, and an open window that blew in a wintry wind.

Propped up across the room was his staff. Jack couldn't bear to be without it any longer, without it he felt vulnerable and more alone than ever. Slowly, he sat up and pulled his legs out from beneath the covers. Pain washed over him, but he fought off the coming darkness, determined not to succumb to it once more.

He braced his hand on the backboard to his bed, and was just about to pull himself up, when a mound of fur burst into the room.

"Where do you think you're going, frostbite?"

In two quick strides, Bunnymund was at his side, gently pushing him back down onto the bed.

"M-m-my staff," Jack tried to say, but his words were slurred; only just now realizing how dry his mouth was.

Bunnymund, seeming to understand what he wanted, walked over to a table in the corner that Jack hadn't noticed before. He poured a glass of water and handed it to Jack. Jack's hands were shaking so much that he spilled some of it on his hoodie, and Bunnymund had to help steady the glass so he could tip it into his mouth, the cool sensation easing down his throat.

Bunnymund took back the glass, and settled Jack back down under the covers, exhaustion already sweeping over him. Just before he was lost to the darkness once more, he saw Bunnymund gently place his staff next to the bed.

Then the nightmares consumed him.


	3. Chapter 3

before you read this, make sure you have read the chapter before since i have posted them one after the other! please please please review!_  
_

* * *

_He was drowning, choking on ice cold water that filled his lungs to the breaking point. Darkness pressed in on him, swirled around, and distorted his vision. Someone called him from up above, but a loud roaring filled his ears instead. He was going to die, to die all alone, with the moon looking down and laughing…_

Someone kept calling his name, this time it was getting louder and louder, and he awoke with a gasp. Tooth stood above him, an obvious look of concern painted across her face, he must've cried out. He tried to reassure her, but only managed to wince.

"Jack, Jack are you alright?" her wings fluttered nervously, and her eyes bore into his.

He nodded yes, not trusting his voice to not crack if he replied aloud. She handed him some water, and helped him steady his hand just as Bunnymund had done.

"I'll go get Sandy." With one more nervous glance back at Jack, she turned to leave, shutting the door quietly behind herself.

This time, with more determination, Jack swung his legs out of his bed. Someone had propped his staff back up on the far wall, and he needed to feel it in his grasp once more. Slowly he stood up, leaning heavily against the wall for support. His legs felt like lead and his vision swam before his eyes.

Standing still for a moment longer to clear his head, he began the slow process of dragging himself to his staff. Finally he reached it, and felt the familiar weight and shape of it in his hand, calming his nerves.

Exerting so much effort on just making it across the room had tired him out, and so he sat down on the table instead of back on his bed. Pulling his feet up on the table, and leaning his head against the wall, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Then tried with all his might to create just a single snowflake, opened his eyes, and sighed. He thought that maybe he had only been able to create rain because he was in such a warm area, but even inside North's realm he couldn't seem to access his full power.

At that moment, Tooth fluttered back in, and gasped, seeing his empty bed and not noticing his hunched figure on the table. North came in behind here, immediately seeing Jack in the corner and allowed himself a grin. Tapping Tooth on the shoulder, she turned around and her eyes fell on Jack.

"Don't do that to me! And what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting!" She buzzed around him, fussing over his messy hair, tsking at the sight of the bags under his eyes. Jack couldn't help but smile with North, watching Tooth's motherly instincts kick in.

"Give him breathing space." North said his eyes alight with joy at seeing Jack at least awake. "You will suffocate him."

"Well if he would just stay-"Tooth didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because just at that moment, Bunnymund burst through the door, pushing himself into the already crowded room.

"He's awake?" and just as Tooth did, he was shocked to see the empty bed, and then annoyed to see Jack sitting on the table. "And just what do you think you're doin', frostbite?"

Jack's grin widened, although he could never admit it to the Pooka, this had to be his favorite Guardian.

Jack allowed Tooth to continue fussing over him, and even lead him back over to his bed where he gratefully collapsed, but refused to sleep. Sandy was a little preoccupied with his Guardian responsibilities at the moment, and Jack wasn't too fond of the idea of returning to his nightmares.

Eventually, North, steering Tooth out of the room, left and he was alone with Bunnymund who was standing awkwardly in the corner.

Not knowing what else to say to the Guardian, he mumbled, "Thanks."

Bunnymund just smiled, unsure of how to answer, not being the touchy-feely kind of guy either.

"Yeah, well, stop getting yourself into trouble." He took the staff out of Jack's hands, and propped it up next to the bed. And with that he left, closing the door behind himself.

And swirling at the base of his staff was a cloud of black sand.

Jack was so shocked he didn't yell for help, he just starred. It couldn't be, _he_ was gone, and he had seen it himself. But there it was, the black dreamsand that foretold the presence of Pitch, and it was slowly engulfing his staff.

Jumping up, he yanked the staff out of the cloud, and tried to summon a wind to blow the sand away, but he was too weak. The cloud continued to build, the black sand seeming to move within the grain of the staff, making Jack's skin crawl.

His staff felt impure, and it made Jack sick to his stomach. He tried to yell, but too late, the cloud dove down into his throat, burning as it went.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry if this chapter seems kinda short. i wanted to finish it before i started my homework and had to go to practice. hope you enjoy, i will try to finish my other story before christmas, and this one should be done by new year's :)

keep reviewing!

* * *

Jack's body twisted and contracted, pain swirling throughout. He didn't seem to be in control of his own limbs anymore, and he collapsed to the ground. His body then stiffened, he couldn't move an inch, but that same feeling of burning from the inside out filled his body, seemed to radiate from his fingertips.

Then a voice called out to him. It seemed to lift him from this eternal darkness that seemed familiar, but yet terrifying. He closed his eyes tight, and tried to focus on the voice that continued to call his name, until that too seemed to be covered in the dark dreamsand, becoming mutated and impure.

Visions of nightmares flashed inside his head. He saw all of North's workshop in ruins, the toys broken and strewn across the floor. Tooth's realm was destroyed too, her baby teeth nowhere to be seen. All of Bunnymund's eggs were crushed, and Sandy was lost, replaced by the black sand that seemed to be everywhere, and pierce everything.

Jack's body twisted and contorted and he tried to call out but his voice was muffled, his lungs couldn't take in a breath. Then all at once, it stopped, his body froze, he was able to gasp for a breath, and open his eyes.

His head was bent close to the ground, beads of sweat dripping down the side of the temple, and his body was still wracked with pain. Close to his face was a pair of black shoes, _pitch_ black shoes. Slowly, Jack looked up into the icy, dead face of Pitch, who stood looming over him. A smile gradually curled up his face as he looked at his handiwork.

"Thank you, Jack." He said, and Jack tried to shout back, but his body still seemed to be out of his control.

Pitch bent down, and picked up Jack's staff that has darkened from the black sand swirling in its grain. His stomach lurched at the sight of Pitch's hands curling greedily around his source of power and life; everything was so wrong and unnatural.

Pitch toyed with the staff; Jack sat hunched on the floor, unable to do anything. Pitch seemed to be contemplating what to do with the staff, or Jack, or both.

Pitch blew on the staff so some of the black dreamsand drifted off, and placed it on the wall where Bunnymund had placed it just moments earlier.

"I'll return for you, Jack. Just be patient."

Pain once more filled Jack's body, but he was able to cry out this time. Pitch turned around and melted into the shadows, leaving Jack's twisted body on the floor, and the nightmares that filled his mind.

Just before his vision went black once more, he could make out the scene of Bunnymund bursting into the room with Sandy following close behind. And then he was lost once more into the depths of his own nightmares, into Pitch's realm.


	5. Chapter 5

hope you enjoy the chapter! the next one may be up as soon as today, so keep posted! and keep reviewing!

* * *

Sandy did the best he could to calm the young winter spirit's dreams, but Pitch's hold on him was strong.

Tooth was distressed, not knowing what to do to help, her motherly instincts kicked into gear once more, and she busied herself with fluffing Jack's pillow, and tucking him into bed.

North felt useless as well. He kept yetis posted outside Jack's door and window incase Pitch made another appearance, and sent one of his yetis to make large batches of cookies for when Jack wakes up.

And finally, there was Bunnymund. He didn't have yetis to protect Jack with, or instincts that told him what to do, or even magical dreamsand that could at least make Jack a little more comfortable. Although he wanted to stay and help out, there was nothing for him to do. He had no useful powers that would help to heal the young Guardian any faster, and all he was doing was getting in the way. So when Tooth and Sandy were busy keeping Jack comfortable, and North was overseeing his protection, Bunnymund opened one of his tunnels and left.

He knew he probably shouldn't, incase North or the others needed help with something, but it wasn't just that he felt useless. It hurt for him to see Jack in this state. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could see Jack's flushed face, scrunched up with pain. How he huddled and shook on the floor, the nightmares ripping at the corners of his mind. The beads of sweat that rolled down his face, and the ever present pain and fear that were in his ice blue eyes.

Although he could never admit it to the others, especially Jack, Bunnymund had a certain attachment to the little guy. He wasn't like North that could be fearsome sometimes, or Tooth who could get a little clingy, or even Sandy who you couldn't hold up a proper conversation with. Jack was different. Although his powers caused runny noses, they also created such joy and excitement in children that a boiled egg could never accomplish. Jack was also always an unexpected surprise. While everyone knew what day the Easter bunny would arrive and hide eggs in the yard, the unanticipated delight in children from seeing the white blankets of snow on the ground were another matter entirely.

Seeing Jack in such a state of vulnerability really hurt the Pooka. He not only worried for Jack, but also for the children. What if Jack never fully recovered, and could never produce snow. These children would never have a snow day again, frosty the snow man would become frosty the _mud_ man!

Such thoughts were really taking their toll on Bunnymund. When the tunnel opened up, he found himself back where it all started. At Jack's pond that refused to freeze over.

He sat down on an old tree stump, to be left alone to his thoughts, when he heard the wind howl, sleigh bells, and shouts in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

this chapter is kinda short, i know, but it's christmas eve and i have a lot of other chores to do and just wanted to get this chapter out there. thank you to all who continue to support the story! next chapter i will be thanking some of you by name, those who continue to review the story and give great reviews!

keep reviewing and merry christmas!

* * *

Jack had woken from his nightmares a few hours later. Tooth continued to busy herself with caring for Jack, giving him water and trying to coax some tepid soup down his throat. Since he had woken, Sandy had to go back to work, caring for the other children of the world who were fast asleep.

Eventually, to Jack's relief, North called Tooth away so that Jack could rest and heal. Not that Jack wasn't grateful for everything they had done, but he wanted some time to himself. It was bad enough that he had to be cared for as if he were a child, but he needed time to sort something out.

He hadn't told the others about Pitch's actual appearance, just that he had had the nightmares, something he couldn't hide from _the _Sandman. Since then, he could hardly even look at his staff. Even though Pitch had blown off the excess black dreamsand, there was still plenty within the staff itself. He could sense it curling and unfolding, engulfing the dark wood in its embrace. And Jack couldn't shake the feeling that Pitch was using some sort of tie with Jack and his staff to appear in North's realm.

Pitch must be gathering strength, and the next time he appears he may be strong enough to do more damage to the others and not just Jack. He had to get out of there, to protect the others. North's realm was one of the strongest there were, if Pitch had a ticket to get in, there is no telling what he could do.

And Jack couldn't let the others get hurt because of him. He could never live that down. So he made his decision:

He would run away from North's realm, from the other Guardians, and deal with Pitch himself.

Without wasting another moment, Jack stood up from bed and waited for the wave of nausea to subside before moving further. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

He grabbed his staff from next to his bed, fighting off the feeling of dread he got just from holding the possessed staff. He opened the window, leapt up onto the ledge, and the door opened behind him.

It was Tooth, bringing in another tray with soup and a glass of water. Her eyes locked with Jack's. Tooth's were full of surprise and worry, and Jack's with anguish and pain. He leapt from the window without looking back once more, the sound of the tray falling to the ground, that glass shattering into a million pieces echoing inside his head.

The wind caught him and lifted him into the air. He wasn't sure where he would go, but the wind seemed to know where to take him.

He could hear Tooth calling out to him, but she didn't try to follow, her wings would freeze up here in the icy air. Sleigh bells seemed to chime out in the distance, but Jack didn't take notice. His mind was preoccupied with the task at hand.


	7. Chapter 7

saw the movie for a second time last night with a friend who hadnt seen it before. so much fun! got inspiration for some of this story while walking my dogs in the snow and ice. hope you enjoy, keep reviewing!

* * *

Jack raced through the air; the familiar sensation of being lifted and carried away by the wind calmed his nerves and allowed him to develop a plan. He was going to go to his realm, the pond that had birthed him, but knew that's where the guardians would look first. He had to avoid them, make sure they didn't know where he was going so that he could deal with this alone.

There was one place he knew of, that he never told the others about. The site of his last solo fight with Pitch, at the other pole. There, with their combined powers and fury, they created a great ice and black dreamsand spectacle. Although beautiful, towering high with spikes and gentle wisps, it was born from hate and fear. Its splendor reminded Jack of when he almost combined forces with Pitch, in a desperate attempt to retrieve his stolen memories. This is why he never told the others of this place, it was the site of his failure, and didn't want them to know of his final betrayal.

He raced faster and faster into the southern air, the sound of sleigh bells slowly dying in the distance, hopefully North had lost his way. Just to be certain, Jack sent back a barrage of snow and wind, creating a blizzard difficult for even North to navigate. Even this small task, however, was hindered because of Jack's altered staff. It was hard enough to defeat Pitch at the height of his powers, and now not even his staff was functioning properly. He pushed the thought aside; it was too late to turn back now.

Eventually he touched down on the hard southern snow, the wind was calm but the mountain air smelled of icy bitterness. Jack could see the relic of his and Pitch's combined efforts looming ominously in the distance, but he didn't approach it. The sun didn't seem to touch this side of the mountain, and the shadows were long and foreboding.

"Hello, Jack."

The sound seemed to whisper in the wind, and Jack spun around to face it, only to find empty space. He leveled his staff as the wind began to pick up, blowing snow and ice into his eyes.

"Eager to see me so soon?"

The voice mocked Jack, but was just as soon lost to the wind again. Jack was about to answer when the shadows at his feet swept up in front of him, creating the form of a tall, slim man. It all happened so quickly it knocked the breath out of Jack's lungs, and he staggered backwards.

"I will not be so easily defeated this time, Jack. Maybe you should call on your friends, after all, you could hardly get to me before." his lips curled back over his teeth into a scornful sneer, his yellow eyes alight with amusement.

Without giving it another thought, Jack hurled a bombardment of ice and wind at Pitch, but when the snow cleared he no longer stood there.

And then a kick came from behind. It knocked Jack down on his knees; his staff skittered away out of reach. Another kick fell upon him, aimed at his ribs and he heard a sickening crack, but felt no pain.

He rolled in the direction of his staff just as another strike came, missing its target so that Pitch staggered forward, bellowing in rage. Jack grabbed his staff and stood up, only to be knocked to his knees once more. He tried with all his might to fight back, but Pitch seemed to be everywhere at once. Shadows surrounded and danced around him, he would leap out at one only to find empty space.

He sent a wave of ice out all around him, flattening the shadows but then it was swept up by the wind and turned against him. The ice rained down on him, cutting his cheeks and arms, droplets of blood stained the snow. It was getting harder and harder to control his element; his staff was beginning to glow with the black dreamsand.

"There's nowhere to turn, and nowhere to run." His voice cackled in the air, but the shadows dispersed.

Jack stood alone in the snow, slowly backing up until something touched his back and he spun around. He hadn't noticed it, but this entire time he had been backing up into the statue he and Pitch had created. It now stood before him, its high peaks and spikes looming over him.

And there he saw Pitch, perched on one of the piers. He smiled down at Jack, admiring his handiwork. Shadows once more began to close in around him, so Jack summoned up the last bit of strength he had. He broke of one of the tall spikes and shot it towards Pitch, aiming for his heart.

The shadows continued to press in closer, but Jack could still see his target. Pitch's eyes widened in fear, but then Jack did the unthinkable. Time seemed to slow down, the wind stopped, the shadows leapt away, and Jack turned the large spear of ice away from Pitch. He redirected it towards himself, and time sped up again, the ice shot towards him, and the world around him went pitch black.


	8. Chapter 8

because some of you requested it, here is the next chapter. to all those following my other story, i promise i have not abandoned it! updates will be up soon!

a special thanks to Rangerapprentice who has been with this story since the beginning, and leaving me awesome reviews.

* * *

Bunnymund really hated flying in North's sleigh.

It was impossible to not get thrown around because the driver was too busy focusing on a million other things at once and the reindeer hardly seemed trained enough to fly in a straight line. He much preferred traveling by his own tunnels, but on this occasion he agreed with North.

He had been sitting by Jack's pond when the sleigh 'landed' in the clearing, almost knocking Bunnymund down onto the ice.

"What in the name of Easter do you think you're doing?" he shouted out. Then he saw the look of pure panic and worry on North's face. Without another word, he jumped into the sleigh and North caught him up on everything that had happened.

They flew up high over the trees, daylight quickly fading and the shadows of the trees and houses below growing long. North had decided it was best for Tooth to go back to her realm, and with night approaching Sandy had to get back to work. Hopefully, it would only take the two of them to find and bring home Jack.

Of course, they weren't prepared for what they would find.

North was following a trail of snow clouds that had been formed in the sky only recently, they pointed south towards the other pole. Bunnymund eventually fell asleep in the back of the sleigh, the day's events taking their toll. North promised to wake him up if he found anything, or needed help with anything, and so he curled up in the back and allowed sweet dreams to wash over him.

A little while later, Bunnymund was jerked awake by a sudden change in the wind. He gripped onto the sleigh, his claws digging into the wood, and his head whipping around wildly to find the source of the disturbance.

North was fighting with the reins; the reindeer had been spooked by the change in weather and were fighting to stay airborne.

"We must land, now," North called back, and Bunnymund searched frantically for a good landing place, but couldn't even see the ground.

"Land? And where do you suppose we set down? We could still be over the ocean!" Bunnymund called back. He was not very fond of the idea of becoming a bunny icicle, although the sight would make a certain winter spirit laugh.

It didn't seem like North had much of a choice. The reindeer began losing altitude fast, the sleigh coming in right behind them. Bunnymund held on even tighter, his eyes closed shut, praying to the Man in the Moon that they would not crash into the ocean.

When he opened his eyes, they were in the middle of a white wasteland. A blizzard was blowing snow in every direction, and he was so _cold_. The Russian standing up in front of him didn't seem to notice, but instead jumped out of the sleigh to take in the surroundings.

Bunnymund wasn't very used to snow storms, but North could tell something was wrong. Of course, they noticed a little too late.

Shadows closed in around them, the light seemed to be snuffed out by their sudden appearance. Some of the reindeer reared up in fright, pawing at the ground, trying to break free. North quieted them down, and reached for his swords. Bunnymund pulled out his boomerangs, and experimentally tossed one into a shadow.

The shadow burst into black dreamsand that scattered in the wind, but quickly began to reform. He locked eyes with North, confirming his suspicion. All of this was Pitch's doing, and Jack was lost somewhere in the middle it.

Pitch's nightmares burst into the ring formed by the other shadows, and began to attack. Bunnymund and North did their best to hold them back, but there were so many. It was then, in the heat of the battle, while North was slashing with his sword and Bunnymund was expertly throwing his boomerangs he saw it. He saw the center of the storm, where the snow seemed to be coming from.

The snow and ice seemed to circle around one fixated point, a small figure wearing a blue hoodie and no shoes.

"Jack!" he cried out, but his voice was lost in the wind. He continued to fight, only with renewed energy now. He had a purpose, a clear destination that he must fight to at all costs.

North seemed to understand what he was doing, and made his way over to Bunnymund. North did his best to cover Bunnymund so he could make it out of the ring of shadows and nightmares that encircled them. Bunnymund burst free, and watched as Jack sent a spear of ice directly towards the black figure that was perched above him.

He began to run towards Jack, fighting against the ice and wind the cut into his cheeks and eyes. And he watched as the ice spear slowly turned around, redirected, and fly towards the smaller figure.

"JACK!" he called out, and fell to all fours, leaping and bounding over snow drifts. He could hear laughter in the distance, but his attention was focused on the figure that was crumpling to his knees.

The wind was dying down, the light was returning. North no longer had a barrage of shadows to face, and was left standing alone with his reindeer and sleigh.

Bunnymund quickly closed the distance between himself and Jack. When he made it to him, he was lying sideways in the snow, his hand clamped over his left side. The snow around him was stained red.

Bunnymund carefully turned Jack onto his back so he could see the extent of the damage. Blood was seeping from underneath his hand, and his leg was bent out at an unnatural angle.

North landed the sleigh a few feet away, and walked up to Bunnymund's form that was bent over in the snow. He bent down, and lifted Jack out of the snow, ignoring Bunnymund's protests. He had to get Jack somewhere where he could be treated.

Careful not to jostle his body, North carried the limp winter spirit back to the sleigh, and set him down in the back. Bunnymund turned to follow, when he realized they shouldn't forget Jack's staff. He turned to retrieve it, but it was missing.

He quickly racked his memory, trying to remember if the staff was there when he first got to Jack. It definitely wasn't, it had disappeared along with Pitch.


	9. Chapter 9

i don't know about you guys, but it's snowing here! hope you can enjoy both the snow and this next chapter, keep reviewing! about two chapters left of the story!

* * *

Bunnymund sat in the back with Jack while North drove the sleigh as fast as he could to his realm. This time, North seemed to be more careful, not jostling the sleigh as much, in an effort to help prevent Jack from moving.

Bunnymund could hardly look at the poor broken Guardian in his arms. Jack's face was more pallid than usual, his snow white hair stained red, and plenty of cuts and scrapes covering his entire body. He kept constant pressure on Jack's side, but blood unrelentingly poured from his wound. If they didn't get Jack to proper treatment soon, he wasn't sure what would happen. Jack was immortal, but the Man in the Moon may take pity on him.

"We have trouble ahead," North called back to Bunnymund, "Looks like a storm. We fly around."

"No," Bunnymund answered, he wasn't sure how long Jack could hold out, and going around the storm would waste precious time.

"You hold on to Jack then. This will be bumpy ride!"

Bunnymund could just make out what awaited them in the distance. Large storm clouds hung over the sky, growing and contorting in size, thunder rolled and lighting streaked across the sky. Wind seemed to sweep in from all directions, pulling in the cold and the shadows. Bunnymund couldn't shake the feeling that this was no ordinary storm, but that it was meant for them.

He tried calling back up to North, that maybe they should try going around, but his voice was lost to the wind. North headed right towards the storm without flinching, but Bunnymund clutched tightly to the winter spirit in his lap. Whatever this storm was, it surely frightened him, even if he didn't admit it.

Lightning cracked overhead, and electricity sparked in the air, Bunnymund's hair stood on end. North gripped tightly to the reins, his reindeer beginning to be spooked by this unnatural storm. Something flashed in the corner of Bunnymund's eye, he turned his head quickly to see what it was, but darkness stretched in all directions around him.

Snow began to lightly fall all around them, it looked beautiful but oddly out of place. Small flakes landed on Jack's nose, refusing to melt. Lighting stuck more frequently now, the booming thunder made Bunnymund's ears ring. Something up ahead spooked the horses, and North jerked up on the reins, causing the entire sleigh to jerk.

Bunnymund strained to see what it was, but could hardly even make out North's silhouette. The sleigh continued to get jostled around, something seemed to be hitting it from all angles. The movements made Jack's body flinch and stiffen; more blood began to poor from his wound.

One final crack of lightning and a shove of the sleigh, and Bunnymund was tipped out the side, Jack's limp body following in suit. They were airborne, and for a moment Bunnymund felt weightless, then gravity took over and they began falling.

* * *

i am almost done with both this story and my other one, and will need some new prompt ideas. i have a couple, but they are mostly one-shots. if you have any ideas, or anything else to say, email me at

thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

__one more chapter after this one! hope you all enjoy! if i get enough homework done today, then the last chapter should be up. thanks for all the awesome reviews!

* * *

_It was dark, and it was cold. The cold filled his body, his lungs were frozen shut, and he couldn't gasp for a breath. The darkness crept into his mind, filling it with emptiness. And the fear was forever present. It was in the corner of his mind, blossoming into pain and torture. _

_Someone was calling his name. He tried to answer, but his mouth filled with ice, he tried to struggle against it, stop it from pulling him down. And then he was falling, falling, falling…_

* * *

Falling! His first instinct was to grab at something, but his hands found empty air. He tried to will the wind to catch him, bring him to safety, but it wouldn't respond. Lighting struck, and thunder boomed. The darkness seemed to be flying around in all directions. Jack was disoriented, he shut his eyes, unsure of what to do, and then he heard it.

Someone _was_ calling his name; someone else was out here with him. He opened his eyes, but couldn't see anything through the darkness that enclosed him. Someone had to be out there, but _where_? And then it hit him, literally. Something hit him in the back of his head, and he scrambled to catch it. A boomerang.

"BUNNYMUND!" he called out into the darkness, but it swallowed his voice. Frantically he searched for the source of the boomerang, clutching it tightly to his chest. If he could just control the wind a bit, allow it to catch him and slow his fall, then maybe he could get to Bunnymund as well.

He shut his eyes tight, trying to concentrate, his hands tightened around the boomerang.

And something caught him. He slammed down onto a hard surface, but wind still blew in his face. Cautiously, he opened his eyes, and found himself in North's sleigh. Talk about disoriented.

North didn't waste a moment to turn around to Jack, his focus was on what was ahead, and Jack noticed something he didn't see before. Nightmares filled the sky, zigzagging back and forth, creating chaos and panic. Jack turned his attention to the storm, searching for Bunnymund.

As his eyes scanned back and forth, in all directions around the sleigh, Jack noticed something peculiar about this storm. It seemed to have a center, like an eye of the storm, where the nightmares originated from along with the lightning and wind. It was the source of the storm, and something was standing in the middle of it. If only Jack could get to its center, but without his staff or a way to control the wind, he would never make it, unless…

Without a moment's more hesitation, Jack leaped from the sleigh onto a nightmare passing below, praying he wouldn't fall through the black dreamsand. North didn't seem to notice his suicide jump, and that was just as well. He didn't have time to argue with someone about his plan.

Now that he was on the nightmare, it bucked and swung around wildly, trying to get Jack off his back. Jack held on for dear life, for if he fell off now, North wouldn't know to save him again.

Eventually, the nightmare calmed down, and Jack could almost steer it in the direction he wanted to go. He headed straight for the center of the storm, the nightmare obeying beneath him. Other nightmares flew past, knocking into Jack, causing more turmoil.

The closer he got to the center of the storm, the more he began to realize what stood at its center. The figure of a tall, slender man, dressed in darkness itself. And he seemed to be wielding some sort of stick that was curved at the top.

Pitch was controlling the storm with Jack's staff.

With renewed energy, and a sense of fury replacing his fear, Jack steered his nightmare into the eye of the storm. Anything that previously resembled a plan disappeared from his mind.

When he burst into the eye of the storm, he landed hard and brought down Pitch with him. If he hadn't been in such a dire situation, he would've laughed.

Pitch was surprised at the sudden appearance of the winter spirit, but soon recovered, gripping to the dreamsand covered staff in his hand. Jack fought to grab it back, but Pitch fought dirtily. They both tumbled and fought; the storm outside a distant memory.

Jack grabbed Pitch's neck from behind, trying to pin him to the ground. Pitch sensed this, and in threw Jack to the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs. Jack lay there for a moment, winded, trying to regain his breath. Pitch repeatedly kicked him, and Jack for the first time noticed the blood pouring from his side.

Clutching his side desperately, Jack stood up to face Pitch. Pitch smiled, blood staining his yellow teeth, but he still stood victorious. Jack's staff was still clutched in his hand; it too was covered in blood, but also in the black dreamsand.

"_You can't win, Jack. I have control, and you, like your friends, will fall in the end."_

Jack gritted his teeth; he would not allow Pitch to win. But if he was going to lose, he would lose while fighting.

In a desperate attempt to take his staff back, Jack leaped out at Pitch. However, this time Pitch was ready, so when he fell to the ground, he rolled to absorb the impact. Jack wasn't so prepared, and stars danced in front of his eyes. Pitch pulled him up by his hoodie, Jack grabbed on to keep from choking.

Their faces were inches apart. Yellow eyes met ice blue ones, each refusing to back down, to give up the fight.

And once more a boomerang came flying in Jack's direction.

Pitch wasn't prepared for such interference, and the staff was knocked from his hands. Jack struggled to be released from Pitch's grasp, to be free to retrieve his staff, but Pitch wouldn't allow it.

Jack squirmed and kicked out, fighting to be free, and another boomerang flew into the eye of the storm. This time, it hit Pitch's hand, and skittered to the ground. Now that Jack was free, he jumped for his staff, his hands closing around the familiar curved wood.

Pitch roared in outrage, and before Jack could stand up, Pitch stomped down on Jack's hand, pinning it and the staff to the ground.

"You will not escape me again!" he yelled into the storm, his yellow eyes flashing with anger. Jack tried to break free, but darkness was closing in on his vision, clouding him mind. He reached his free hand out, grappling around for something, anything he could use as a weapon.

His hand closed around a thin, curved shape. He lifted it up, and with all his might tossed it at Pitch, aiming for his chest.

Looks of surprise and pain blossomed on Pitch's face as he looked down to see the boomerang protruding from his chest. The thunder boomed over head, louder than ever, nightmares screamed, and Pitch crumbled to dust.

Jack stayed where he was for a moment; regaining his breath and watching in wonder as sand and dust swirled around him. He sat up, and his heart leaped for a moment. Pitch may be gone, but the storm continued to swirl all around, North's sleigh could be seen in the distance, fighting against the winds.

Jack stood up to face one last foe. He leveled his staff, no longer embedded with black dreamsand, and called on the winds to still the storm.

It took his remaining energy to end the storm, and a quiet snow began to fall to the villages bellow. Jack collapsed to his knees in exhaustion, the wound in his side still freely bleeding.

Something large and furry caught him, "I gotcha, frostbite," it whispered into his ear. Jack allowed himself to close his eyes, much needed sleep washing over him.

* * *

i'm still looking for some new prompt ideas. i got a couple of emails, but still need prompt ideas! email me at

thanks, keep reviewing!


	11. Epilogue

enjoy the last update for this story

* * *

The ride home was very much uneventful. North drove cautiously, trying not to bang up the winter spirit in the back more than he already was.

Bunnymund resumed his seat in the back, with Jack on his lap, putting pressure on the wound in his side. Watching Jack face Pitch alone was breathtaking and heart wrenching. The young Guardian had been alone so long that he was excellent at taking care of himself, but Bunnymund never wanted him to face such a great foe alone again.

Jack stirred in Bunnymund's lap, his attention turned from his thoughts to Jack. Ice blue eyes opened, and stared up at the night sky flying by over head.

"How ya feeling, frostbite?" Bunnymund asked tentatively, unsure if Jack was just going to fall back asleep.

"Ouch," he mumbled, his cool breath dancing in the air in front of his face.

Bunnymund smiled despite himself, no matter what situation they seemed to find themselves in, Jack always had a way of making him and the others laugh.

"How'd I do?" he asked, his eyes focusing on Bunnymund, like a child asking a parent for approval. Such a look made warmth spread through Bunnymund, even though they were almost to North's realm.

"Ya did it, kid." Jack nodded, looking back up at the starts, his expression hard to read.

"I just got one question for you," Bunnymund continued, he was still trying to piece together what exactly had happened.

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you hit Pitch with the ice, why did you turn it around towards yourself?" Bunnymund hoped Jack wouldn't tune him out and refuse to answer; he didn't want the winter spirit to withdraw from him and the other Guardians. Jack was still getting used to being a Guardian, and at times he found it hard to work in a group since he was used to being alone.

"I didn't," he said, as if he was still working it out for himself. "I, I think Pitch did. I think he had control of my staff." Jack still didn't meet Bunnymund's gaze, and the Pooka didn't want to press Jack with any more questions for now.

The sleigh continued to fly high over the people below, the bells dancing in the air. Although the night was cold, it certainly would get worse as the winter progressed. As soon as Jack was well, he would give the children a winter they would never forget. After all, he had to make up for when they went without the snow.

* * *

the end! i hope you enjoyed it. thanks to everyone for your continued support, it's because of you guys that i continued writing and will continue. stay tuned to see where my imagination takes me!

im looking for some prompt ideas, if you have any or anything else to say, email me at

airborne . fanfiction gmail . com

thanks again!


End file.
